The invention relates generally to a locking mechanism, and more specifically to a locking mechanism for a seat frame.
With a locking mechanism device of a known type such as disclosed in DE 695 01 940 T2, a stop bolt is provided which is locked into an opening in a vehicle chassis via spreading devices actuated by an actuation lever. The stop bolt is attached to the seat frame so that it may pivot. In order to prevent unintentional pivoting of the stop bolt with respect to the seat frame when the seat frame is unlocked, an additional plunger pin is provided that blocks the pivot axis of the stop bolt. Nothing, however, is provided to prevent unintentional release of the locking mechanism, which might be caused by unsecured cargo items behind the automobile seat. Unintentional release is hazardous for the seat occupant.
Based on this state of the art, it is a goal of the present invention to create a locking mechanism of the known type which cannot be released unintentionally.
The invention features a locking mechanism for a seat frame attached to the chassis of, for example, an automobile which may pivot about a forward horizontal axis. Although the present invention will be explained with regard to an automobile seat and chassis, this is not a limitation of the present invention. The rear area of the seat frame may be fixed by means of a stop bolt that engages an opening attached to the chassis in a locked condition and by means of spreader devices that may move radially inward and outward and that engage behind the opening. A displacement body for the spreader bodies may be displaced by means of an actuation lever pivotable on the rear area of the seat frame in such a manner that the spreader bodies may be radially displaced inwards whereby they lie within the outer shape of the stop bolt in an unlocked condition. The actuation lever is mounted so that it may be displaced longitudinally against the force of the securing spring, and so that a pivoting motion to release the stop bolt is only possible upon longitudinal displacement against the direction of vehicle motion overcoming the force of the spring.
In order to release the seat lock, forces must be exerted on the actuation lever in two different directions. Simultaneously, counter-spring force along the direction of vehicle travel must be overcome.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention result from the dependent claims recited herein.